Courage
by Ralieber
Summary: How I picture season 4 episode 1 when Jane and Maura find Casey on Jane's steps. Just a short, fluffy one-shot.


**A/N:** This is just a quick, fluffy one-shot I wanted to write as I'm trying to finish up my other story. This is how I wish the premier of season 4 would have went ;)

* * *

"Oh my god, Maura! Hide," Jane squealed as they ran around the corner of the block.

"What," Maura looked around confused until she saw Casey sitting on Jane's front porch. "Oh my god!"

The two women jumped back and hid behind the bushes at the first house on the block. "What is he doing here?!" Jane exclaimed.

"Maybe he's finally come to his senses and realized he never should have walked away from you in the first place," Maura replied bitterly. Maura never liked seeing Jane with Casey, let alone hearing about their relationship. She knew that Jane deserved so much better than him, and not just because Maura was in love with Jane. She hated seeing Jane be pulled in every direction whenever Casey would come into her life and act as though everything was perfect, only to walk right out on her and ignore her the next minute.

"Maura, I can't let him see me. I don't want to do this. Can we please go to your house?" Jane looked in Maura's eyes with panic on her face.

"Of course, let's turn around and call a cab."

On the quick ride to Maura's house, Jane's mind was spinning. She finally found the courage she needed to tell Maura she was in love with her. They were going to finish their run and relax at Jane's apartment and watch t.v. cuddled up on the couch like they so often did. Those were the times at which Jane felt most relaxed. Then Jane was just going to confess the way she's felt for the past three years. She knew it wasn't special but this was sort of their thing. _"Of course Casey decides he wants to give me the time of day when I've finally learned to stop using him as an escape from my true feelings."_ Jane thought to herself. She rolled her eyes and it didn't go unnoticed by Maura.

When they got inside Maura's house, Jane walked to the fridge and got the two women some water. Maura was sitting down in the middle of the couch and Jane sat right next to her. Although Maura really didn't want to talk about Casey, she felt as though she needed to have this conversation for the sake of her best friend.

"Jane, why didn't you want to see Casey tonight?"

Jane sighed at looked Maura right in her warm, hazel eyes. She kept telling herself she wasn't going to lose the courage she fought so hard for. "Maur, I don't love Casey. I haven't loved him since I started dating him. I'm not even sure if that was real love or not."

"Do you feel as though you owe him that explaination at least," Maura cocked her head to the side.

"Hell no! After everything he's put me through I don't think that I owe him anything."

Maura smiled, she was so proud of Jane for finally sticking up for herself in the one area she never would. But she was confused, hadn't Jane told her she was in love with Casey many times before?

"But, I thought you _were_ in love with him, Jane."

Jane took Maura's hands into her own. "Maur, I thought I could convince myself and every one else that I was in love with him. But the truth is, I never knew what love was until three years ago."

Maura looked at Jane with confusion. Jane loved just how much of a dumb genious Maura could be at times. She smiled at her and let out a little raspy giggle, the sound always making Maura weak in her knees.

"Listen, Maur. I should have said something to you a long time ago but I was afraid of how you would take it. This doesn't have to change anything between us if you don't want it to. I just owe you and myself this honesty. I've been in love with you this whole time, Maura Isles."

Maura's eyes widened at the confession. She never expected these words to come of Jane's mouth. She couldn't contain her excitement so she leaned in and pressed her lips against Jane's. This kiss was more soft and loving than either of them imagined it to be. Maura pulled away after a moment and beamed as she finally said, "I've been in love with you too, Jane Rizzoli".


End file.
